The present invention relates to fluid distribution systems, and more particularly to portable systems for dispensing fluid compositions.
Various fluid dispensers and methods for mixing and metering small quantities of fluid are well known in the prior art. Generally, fluid dispensers and associated methods have included a first stage for storing two or more fluids, a second stage for selectively mixing the fluids, and a third stage for dispensing a product containing the fluids in desired proportions. In miniaturized or portable applications, fluid dispensers have included replaceable fluid reservoirs and a small, internal energy supply for powering the miniaturized device. An example of a miniaturized fluid dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,317 to Bertram et al.
In certain applications, for example the use of cosmetic products, there remains a significant and increasing interest in improved miniaturized dispenser systems, particularly miniaturized systems for generating a customized product. Historically, the cosmetics industry has offered numerous shades of colored fluid to suit a user's preferences. For example, a cosmetic such as lip-gloss, tinted cream, foundation and nail polish can be available in a broad choice of colors, including tones, shades or hues. However, even as the number of available choices has increased, the user's choice is limited by the availability of pre-manufactured mixtures. Additionally, in cosmetic or medical applications, a user may desire a product having varying compositions of a given ingredient over multiple uses. For example, as part of a prescriptive regimen, a user may desire a topical application having progressively increased dosages of active ingredient. Alternatively, a user may desire a customized topical application having decreased dosages of compounds known to induce skin irritation or allergic reactions.
Systems for dispensing customized fluids, including cosmetics and medicines, have been known for many years. However, many conventional fluid distribution systems include a variety of limitations that impede use in customized and miniaturized applications. For example, manually operated positive displacement pumps do not dispense product with the degree of precision required to generate customized fluids of the desired tone, shade or hue. An example of a multi-chambered manual dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,732 to Brugger. Additionally, electro-mechanically operated dispensers often require multiple motors for operation of valve and pump assemblies, often comprising a dispenser that cannot be conveniently stored in a purse or handbag. An example of an electro-mechanically operated dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,245 to Dirksing et al.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved miniaturized dispenser for fluid compositions that are blended or mixed from various constituent fluids, such as fluid cosmetics or medicinal compositions. There also remains a need to provide a miniaturized dispenser that dispenses doses of customized product that vary in composition over time, including a dispenser responsive to user-supplied data and preferences.